Vritra
Vritra (ブリトラ Buritora) also called as Vit (ビット Bitto) is the 1st Demon General in the Bailong's Legion. Being the first hybrid and Demon General born from the Queen, Vritra can be considered the superior of the others as he guides many hybrids, with it he is considered the kindest and the most peaceful General so far. As the grandson of Bailong and the son of Queen, Vritra is a hybrid between a Dragon and a Human, with it, he has greater physical and mental capabilities than normal humans, aging twice as faster as one would. Vritra doesn't like to battle and prefers peace, due to it, he did never choose to develop any magic, though he did master eternano. Appearance Vritra is shown as a very muscular and tall man with periodically 20 years and physiologically 40 years as he is a Dragon-Human Hybrid and the first Demon General born from the Queen. He has a tan tonned skin, bright red spiky hair with one strand going down in his forehead, black eyes, since he is a hybrid, Vritra shows many traits from both species, such as big red dragonic wings, a redish tail, sharpy teeth and claws. Vritra mostly wears a indigo colored jacket wich reaches his ribs, gray wide-long pants, a long white coat which goes down to his heels and golden boots with various gray colored parts on it. He also wears a strange type of green glasses. Since he is the first son of the Queen, like hers, his body doesn't age so fast as a human's in the physical way. Personality Like most of the Hybrids, Officers and Generals, Vritra is very loyal to the Queen and the Royal Family. However unlike most of the hybrids, Vritra can be very passionate towards others, be them comrades or enemies, he is willing to take the place of a hurt fellow during battles if needed, despite not wanting to be one, Vritra was born a leader due to the immense leadership skills he has, with them he is able to command and guide many hybrids that before the Royal Guard's birth. While not showing any hostility towards any other Dragon-Human, Vritra complains when soldiers try to do something on their own, he will say that they should follow the orders and when they don't, he will simply spank them as a punishment. Vritra prefers peace than war, with this, when capturing enemies, he drags them along without harm even being polite when meeting his victims. History Vritra is born as the first Demon General for the Bailong's Legion, with his appointment happening just after the Queen saw the leadership skills he had. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': As a Dragon-Human Hybrid, Vritra has a decent degree on physical strength, though he will rarely rely on using force to do things. Vritra is capable of lifting two adults at once and throw them a few distance away towards his soldiers, though his full strength was not shown as of yet. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': With the strength of his legs, Vritra has quite a overwhelming speed, he is capable of running very fastly, enough to surpass many of the other hybrids' speeds with far ease. He is also very quickly with his motions, as when he caught a bird in less than a second before releasing it, additionally, by jumping on tree to tree, he is able of walking over an area with kilometers in less than thirty seconds. *'Impressive Endurance': Vritra was capable of surviving against the impact of many magical spells fired at him by Humans who tried fighting him back. Vritra is also capable of resisting against other hybrids' claws attacks as he was attacked in the face by his brother Alduin, curiously, normal hybrids' heads would've got ripped off, Vritra only received a small wound in the cheek. *'Flight': Being a dragon-human hybrid and possessing traits of both species, Vritra has large red dragonic wings which he uses as a way to fly at high speeds implying like any normal hybrid, he is able to choose the direction and speed he wishes to use as if he was a real dragon. Ways of Combat *'Proficent Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Incredible Eternano Control': Vritra can be considered a expert in Eternano Control, although he doesn't admitt it. He is capable of using eternano as a coat around his entire body or on some parts of his body in order to protect him from magical attacks, these amplified areas will also gain more physical strength and speed, additionally, he can emitt the eternano particles in order to shift them into weapons, Vritra is capable of concentrating the particles in his hands in order to form powerful wave attacks. **'Eternano Wave': Vritra starts to emitt eternano from his body, and after much eternano is deployed, he starts to gather them back at his palms as a large ball of blue shiny energy begins to grow in them, as it becomes bigger than before, Vritra will 'launch' it at his target in a very fast pace as a powerful blue beam of eternano will be fired to then hit the target with immense force provoking a big blue explosion. Vritra was never seen using it, though he explained how it works. Magical Abilities *'Average Magical Power': Quote Trivia *His appearance is based off of Future Warrior from the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Videogame. *Vritra is regarded as the Dragon of Destruction, ironically this character is possibly the most calm and peaceful hybrid. *Since Vritra isn't much of a fighter, he doesn't has many battle capabilities. Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon General Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters